Fado Português, a KND Songfic
by brunocantermi48
Summary: here's a KND Songfic based on spoilers of operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S with a portuguese fado music sang by Dulce Pontes. Numbuh 1 really misses his friends and parents on earth, and their thoughts match ones on the others perfectly. I hope you like it.


**KND songfic** – Fado Português (Portuguese Fado)

By brunocantermi48 (based on spoilers of operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S)

KND is owned by Mr.Warburton and the music 'Fado Português' is owned by Portuguese singer Dulce Pontes.

Music used on this Fic: Fado Português, by famous Portuguese fado singer Dulce Pontes.

Summary: On the Galactic KND, Numbuh 1 is really missing his friends on earth, and is really crazy to visit them, and when he misses them, he remembers his childhood. His longing on the space and the one of his friends are comparable to that of a Portuguese sailor on the middle of the sea and the one of his family, especially a mother, in the 15th Century, during the long travels of the great navigations period, when the Portuguese sailed the ocean to find new lands and commerce ports. In the songfic, we see the thoughts of numbuh 1 in the space and of his friends in earth.

On the space, Numbuh 1 is thinking. He's thinking about his friends, Numbuhs 2 through 5, and he's really missing them.

"It's so lonely here in space, I'd like to see my friends, at least once." He thought.

**O fado nasceu um dia (The fado has been born in a day)**

**Quando o vento mal bulia (When the Wind hardly ****agitated)**

**E o céu o mar prolongava (And the sky the sea has lenghtened)**

On the Earth, his friends were also missing him. He was really beloved by his friends, not only as a leader, but as a special friend.

"Man, since Numbuh 1 has left, things weren't the same around here. The times we played together, we had fun together, I really miss those times. No wonder, once we are best friends since kindergarten." Thought Numbuh 2.

**Na amurada de um veleiro (On the deck of a sail-boat)**

**No peito de um marinheiro (On the chest of a sailor)**

**Que estando Triste cantava (That once being sad, he sang)**

"Numbuh 1, my so special friend, how much I miss you. I was so supportive of you, and even when you were angry or mad at me, I was never sad at you, and I'd like so much you to be here at my and our side. We guys are really missing you here on earth, and I hope you will come here on earth to visit us one day. Never forget me or us, because we guys do care really much for you, and I care too. You'll always be on the bottom of mine and our hearts." Numbuh 3 thought, looking at the sky full of stars above her head.

**Ai que lindeza tamanha (Oh, what an awesome prettiness)**

**Meu chão, meu monte, meu vale (My soil, my mount, my valley)**

**De folhas, flores, frutas de oiro (Of golden leaves, flowers, fruits)**

"Numbuh 1, you were my very first friend, because I still remember the day you saved me from the bullies on my first day of school. Since then, we became real friends, and even you were mad at me in occasions my toughness ruined your plans, I'm still your friend and I really miss you. And sure we guys really miss you." Numbuh 4 thought.

**Vê se v****ês terras de Espanha (You see the Lands of Spain)**

**Areias de Portugal (The sands of Portugal)**

**O****lhar ceguinho de choro (My glance blinded of crying)**

"Numbuh 1, my friend, we're really missing you here on earth, and we'd like so much to see you. I know I'm the Sector V's leader now, but I always believed that you are meant to that post." Numbuh 5 thought, looking at the stars.

**Na boca de um marinheiro (On the mouth of a sailor)**

**No frágil barco veleiro (In the feeble sail-boat)**

**Cantando a canção magoada (Singing the saddened chant.)**

'My god, how much I miss my friends! I'm dying to see them." Numbuh 1 thought, with a sad expression on his face.

**Diz o pungir dos desejos (The incentive of the wishes says)**

**Do lábio a queimar de beijos (Of the kiss-burning lip)**

**Que beija o ar e mais nada (That kisses the air and nothing more)**

His parents also were missing him very much, but they were proud of their son for his conquests.

"Nigel, son, we know you're really missing us, but don't worry, because we're really proud of you." His mom thought.

**Mãe adeus, adeus Maria (Mother goodbye, goodbye Maria)**

**Guarda bem o teu sentido (Guard well your sense)**

**Que aqui te faço uma jura (That here I make you a vow)**

"Nigel, son, you know I and your mother miss you very much, but we're proud of you for all you are and you also know that we love you very much. Never give up. I, your mom and your friends believe in you." His dad Thought.

**Que eu te leve à sacristia (That I should take you to the sacristy)**

**Ou foi Deus que foi servido (Or it was God that was served)**

**Dai-me no mar sepultura (give me a grave on the seas)**

Even Lizzie, which had dumped him down on operation G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D, was deeply missing him, regretted of what she did.

"Nigie, I'm so sorry for dumping you, but you're on space and I am here on earth, regretted of what I did and missing you so very much. I'd do anything to admit my fault and ask you to forgive me! Please, Nigie! Forgive me, please." She thought, between saddened tears.

**Ora eis que embora outro dia (But Once Upon A Time antother day)**

**Quando o vento nem bulia (When the Wind ****hadn't agitated)**

**E o céu o mar prolongava (And the sky the sea has lengthened)**

Numbuh 362 was also missing him, but she knew how good was that opportunity to him, and like his parents and friends, she was proud of him.

"Nigel, since you left us, we've really missed you really much. You were one of our greatest operatives ever, after Maurice, Numbuh 274 and even me, but we're also proud of you, so, never give up, buddy, because we all count and believe on you." She thought.

**À proa de outro veleiro (On the deck of another sail-boat)**

**Velava outro marinheiro (Another sailor was awake)**

**Que estando triste cantava (That once being sad, he sang)**

Mushi, Numbuh 3's little sister, came to visit her, and understanding the situation, joined her on watching the sky full of stars, and knowing about all what had happened, she thought:

"Nigel, I never had the opportunity of becoming a KND teammate of yours, but I know how much Kuki was, and still is your friend and how supportive she was of you, and like her, I miss you so much and I'm proud of you, buddy. You'll always have a nest in all of our hearts forevermore."

**Ai que lindeza tamanha (Oh, what an awesome prettiness)**

**Meu chão, meu monte, meu vale (My soil, my mount, my valley)**

**De folhas, flores, frutas de oiro (Of golden leaves, flowers, fruits)**

Tommy, Numbuh 2's little brother, pretty having the same feeling, joined his brother on watching the stars and thought:

"Nigel, you really was an awesome friend, you don't know how much times I heard Hoagie telling how cool you were, and I really believed that, and I remember that time that I helped you to restore the memories of Hoagie and the guys in that time they were mistakenly decommissioned, and that time that I helped to save you and all our KND friends from Father and his animalization ray, and because of all that, I'm proud of you, like my brother is, and I miss you really much, like he misses, my buddy. I'll never forget you and neither Hoagie will."

**Vê se vês terras de Espanha (You see the Lands of Spain)**

**Areias de Portugal (The sands of Portugal)**

**Olhar ceguinho de choro (My glance blinded of crying)**

In the space, Numbuh 1's thoughts, and his friends and parents' thoughts looked like to match ones on the others, like wires of an electrical network, linked to the same power plant.

**Ai que lindeza tamanha (Oh, what an awesome prettiness)**

**Meu chão, meu monte, meu vale (My soil, my mount, my valley)**

**De folhas, flores, frutas de oiro (Of golden leaves, flowers, fruits)**

That's the way the hearts, thoughts and missings of a galactic KND operative and his parents, and friends are linked ones on the others, like the ones of a 15th century Portuguese sailor on the epoch of the great navigations and his mother and his family, that same way. But always there's a flame of hope on their hearts, like there was on that epoch.

**Vê se vês terras de Espanha (You see the Lands of Spain)**

**Areias de Portugal (The Sands of Portugal)**

**Olhar ceguinho de choro (My glance blinded of crying)**

**THE END**

That's it: a songfic based on a Portuguese _Fado_. I really hope you like it. Feel free to comment, because every good comment is a recognition for the effort I had writing this songfic.


End file.
